Indelidad Ventajosa
by Lady Bella Rose
Summary: Bella tenia un día horrible y para poner peor las cosas al llegar a casa se encuentra con su novio con otra en su cama.   ¿Podría su vecino de enfrente ayudarla?


**Infedilidad Ventajosa**

La luz de la lámpara de mi escritorio estaba cegando. La apagué y mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, las agujas marcaban exactamente las nueve en punto. ¡Dios santo debía correr!

Cogi mis cosas a las apuradas y corrí hacia la puerta. La cerré con llave y seguro y corrí por la acera buscando refugio. Era de noche, una fría noche de invierno que el frió colaba por mis huesos y para colmo una gota cristalina de agua había caído en mi rostro. ¡Lluvia! lo único que me faltaba era eso. No se como pude llegar a mi auto, solo era conciente que había entrado, frotado mis manos para darme calor y encender el motor y darme cuenta ya decepcionada que el maldito cacharro no funcionaba. Genial, simplemente genial.

Caminar por las calles de Nueva York no era algo placentero, te podías encontrar cualquier cosa y ninguna era agradable.

Pase por el parque municipal con la lluvia empapando mi ropa cuando de la nada salio un hombre entre las sombras. Era alto, fornido y se le notaba algo nervioso. Me asuste, naturalmente si hubiera sido una persona normal y cuerda hubiera gritado y echado para atrás corriendo lo mas lejos posible de mi posible agresor, pero como no era una persona normal simplemente me quede allí, mirando el hombre se me acercaba entre la oscuridad y cuando en mi retorcida mente pensaba ya como me abusaría y arrojaria luego mi cuerpo muerto luego de acuchillarme con una navaja, dos orbes verdes me miraron con confusión y el rostro oscuro pareció iluminarse por la sonrisa torcida pero deslumbradora de mi 'agresor'.

- Lo siento si te asuste. Pero me pareció escuchar pasos de tacos y no me parece adecuado para una jovencita como tú caminando sola esta noche fría y peligrosa – comentó mi agresor con voz aterciopelada.

Admito que por un momento me quede en estado catatonico, y vale, también admito que cuando el susodicho salio de la oscuridad me enamore profundamente de él. ¡Oh vamos! deberían verlo, era P E R F E C T O. Un adonis que no merecía estar hablando con una mortal sencilla y vulgar como yo.

- Mmm, disculpa. No quiero sonar descortés, pero estas pisando mi abrigo – dijo dudoso mirándome.

Y de vuelta me quede embobada hasta que caí en la cuenta que tenia razón y baje la vista para ver, efectivamente, que la suela de mi zapato pisaba su largo abrigo. Aparte mi pie de allí totalmente avergonzada, sentía mis mejillas arder.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Por cierto, gracias por ser tú – dije pero al ver su rostro confundido y después vi mi error – Yo no, lo que digo es…yo…gracias por ser tú y no un violador serial – terminé hiperventilando.

El alzo una ceja y luego solo sonrió de lado. Parecía divertido por mi torpeza, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

- Entiendo. Soy Edward Cullen y me gustaría saber el nombre de mi vecina – se presentó sonriente alargando su mano.

Mire su mano sin entender, hasta que la estreche con un suave apretón de manos que hizo que miles de descardas eléctricas fluyeran dentro de mi.

- Soy Bella Swan, un gusto. ¿Vecina dices? Yo no te conozco – dije confusa y sonaría estupido pero, sabría yo si este hombre echo para las pobres hormonas femeninas viviera a escasos metros míos. ¡Lo acecharía con mi telescopio!

- ¿Con un telescopio? Bueno, me halagas. En fin, eres mi vecina de enfrente. Te he visto con tu novio – dijo sonriendo divertido y yo me sonroje. ¡Oh dios hable en voz alta! Esto siempre me pasa. Idiota que soy. Debería ir a un psicólogo por esto.

- Oh, Jacob. Bueno si, es mi novio – dije con un dejo de decepción. No estábamos pasando un buen momento con Jake.

Edward consultó su reloj y se ajusto el abrigo.

- Debo irme, pero te veré por casa. Ya sabes donde vivo Bella. Solo debes tocar timbre en el 4 B – dijo sonriente y guiñándome.

Camino por la oscuridad y se esfumo. Yo simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba más que entusiasmada. Quería ir ahora mismo al 4 B, abrir su puerta y…bueno dejemos para la imaginación morbosa lo que le haría.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos. Ahora necesitaría una ducha fría, una larga ducha.

Camine hasta llamar una grúa, no había caso. Mi auto había fallecido al tercer intento. La grúa no tardo mucho en llegar y yo ya me encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del camión que conducía un señor de mediana edad que no paraba de mirarme de manera lasciva. Instintivamente cruce mas mis brazos sobre mi pecho, sin darme cuenta que lo que hacia estaba mal, subía mas mi pecho, por lo tanto se veía mi encaje negro.

Gracias al cielo, llegamos rápido y prácticamente huí del camión, le pague y corrí hacia el departamento, subí el ascensor y escuche en el departamento de enfrente, el 4 B, música de piano, música clásica de la que a mi me gustaba.

Cogi mis llaves del bolso y con mano temblorosa calada por la lluvia abrí la puerta y entre.

- Jake amor, llegué – grite para que me escuchara mientras dejaba las llaves y el bolso en la mesa ratón y colgaba mi abrigo en el perchero.

De repente, escuche sonidos extraños, agudos y un grito de alguien que parecía que estaban matando. En serio, una voz chillona gritando que parecía que la estaban mutilando.

Llegué al vestíbulo y los ruidos venían de mi habitación. Cogi un bate de béisbol que estaba tirado por ahí y abrí la puerta de la habitación de una patada con el bate alzado.

Quede sorprendida con la imagen que veía. Inconscientemente mis ojos empezaron a picarme y rodaba gruesas lágrimas.

Delante de mí, estaba presenciando la peor escena de mi vida. Jacob, mi adorado novio, estaba en MI cama con una chica encima de el y estaban ambos completamente desnudos. Y ahí caí en la cuenta que estaban teniendo relaciones en MI cama en MI casa y encima MI novio era protagonista de la escena.

Jacob dejo de besar, o mejor dicho succionar, el cuello esquelético de la rubia teñida y me miro con horror. Corrió a la chica, y se puso los calzoncillos rápidamente. Se acerco lentamente a mí con las manos al aire.

- Bella amor, esto no es lo que parece. Ella me obligo hacerlo. Me dio… ¡pastillas! me drogo y me seducio – se excuso el muy maldito.

Yo solo me eche a reír al ver tan estupida escena. Blandí el bate al aire y el retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Eres un canalla bastardo Jacob! Te deje vivir en mi casa, te di mi vida y ¿me pagas con esto? Te quiero ver fuera de mi casa ¡ahora! – grité acercándome a el con el bate. El simplemente retrocedió de nuevo y recogió su ropa mientras me imploraba que no me vaya pero yo lo arrastre hacia mi puerta, la abrí, tire todas sus pertenencias afuera y lo empuje a el fuera. Pero aun quedaba su 'acompañante' dentro. Estaba detrás de mi mirándome con superioridad, como si esta en ropa interior fuera algo de lo que debe sentirse orgullosa.

- Quiero mis trescientos dólares – me exigió sonriendo maliciosamente con voz chillona. La mire sorprendida y luego mire con rabia Jacob que estaba más asustado que un ratón.

- ¡Es el colmo! ¿¡Te acostaste con una prostituta que encima me pide el dinero a mi! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡La próxima vez follaste a una más barata y si es posible sin ladillas! – grite enojada. Ok, tal vez la chica no tuviera ladillas, pero ¡que importaba! estaba furiosa.

La rubia en cuestión me miro ofendida y salio del departamento y para ponerme más histérica de lo que estaba jugo con el elástico del calzoncillo de Jacob, cosa que el muy bastardo no freno y me mío altanera. Era el colmo.

Le pegue una cachetada a Jacob que dejo mis dedos marcados en su mejilla.

- Vete, no quiero ver nunca más en mi vida Jacob Black. Si tanto te gustan las prostitutas entonces vete a vivir a un prostíbulo. Eso si, no te sientas orgulloso. Tu 'amiguito' no podrá satisfacer a ninguna, ni a una maldita anciana podrías satisfacer – le dije sonriendo orgullosa pero echando chispas por mis ojos. El me miro sorprendido y orgulloso. Tomo sus cosas y le pego una nalgada a la rubia haciéndola caminar delante de él hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Me apoye en mi puerta hasta que termine resbalándome en ella y terminar sentada en el suelo. Lleve mis rodillas al pecho y las rodee con mis brazos. Deje caer mi cabeza en mis piernas y sollocé, temblé de la ira que tenia. Me sentía traicionada, usada y tonta.

Unos pasos se escucharon pero no me atreví a levantar la vista hasta que una mano varonil acaricio mi cabello y sin saber porque me estremecí a ese tacto. Levante la vista nublada la visión por las lagrimas pero pude distinguir la figura de Edward reclinada hacia mi, me miraba sumamente preocupado. En otras circunstancias me sonrojaría de vergüenza pero en este momento lo único que necesitaba era compañía.

Así que, me abrí y eche mis brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Edward al principio se tenso pero luego me devolvió el abrazo y me canto una nana. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí con él. Solo se que al otro día me desperté por el rayo de sol en mi rostro.

Edward estaba preparando la mesa para desayunar y evidentemente esta no era mi casa. Volví mis ojos hacia el perfecto adonis con solo unos pantalones de dormir y su pecho descubierto mirándome sonriente, una sonrisa dulce que me hizo devolverla del mismo modo.

Me puse de pie estirándome y camine hacia la mesa. Me senté y comí una tostada.

- Esta deliciosa – halagué mirándolo y el me sonrió mientras se ponía a mi lado y me miraba de una manera que jamás creí en ver en nadie.

- Bella, escuche todo anoche. No tiene perdón lo que hizo Jacob pero yo…yo quiero remediarlo – dijo mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Yo apenas podía formular palabra.

- ¿Qué tu que? ¿Cómo quieres remediarlo? – pregunté confundida. El me sonrió tenuemente hasta que se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me beso en los labios. No pude rechazarlo aunque quisiera. Solo me entregue al beso rodeando su cuello y de un momento a otro era alzada por el y me encontraba recostada sobre el sofá.

- Desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti Bella. Se que es muy pronto pero no podía esperar un minuto más para decírtelo. Si no estas interesada, que es lo lógico, podemos simplemente ser…- lo calle besando apasionadamente y enredando mis dedos en su cabello mientras el hacia con las suyas en mi cadera.

- Nunca, nunca digas amigos. Es lo peor que puedes decir para empezar una relación – dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire. El me miro confuso al principio frunciendo el seño hasta que comprendió y me sonrió hasta volverme a besar.

Me separe de el a regañadientes y apoye una mano en su mejilla la cual el se recargo en ella. Le sonreí con dulzura al gesto.

- Se que quieres que te diga que te amo. Y lo siento. Tal vez pienses que estoy loca pero no es así. Desde que te vi en la acera dándome ese susto sabia que eras el hombre para mí, me enamore a primera viste. Me hechizaste y ahora no puedo salir del embrujo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Queda en ti si quieres que cruza la puerta o que me quede aquí, a tu lado – le dije sonriendo y con voz firme. Lo sabia, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él desde el principio, por eso no me había dolido la traición de Jacob, solo mi orgullo se hirió ahí.

El se quedo con una expresión de nada. No había emoción en su rostro y ya estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta hasta que hablo.

- No. No quiero que me lo digas Bella – dijo con voz neutra, una voz tan inexpresiva que me rompió el corazón. Era otra humillación más para la patosa y horrible Bella Swan. Otra derrota perdida.

Empecé a removerme en sus brazos para salir pero el no me soltaba de su agarre. Lo mire confusa y a la vez rogándole.

El solo siguió mirándome como si nada más importante estaría sucediendo y entonces de improviso una sonrisa enorme deslumbradora surco en su rostro y de a poco fue acercándose a mí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

- No quiero que me lo digas Bella. Por que no es el lugar indicado y no quiero que salgas por esa puerta. Quiero que salgas mañana por otra puerta más interesante – dijo sonriéndome con dulzura y acariciando mi rostro. Aun no lo entendía hasta que el me alzo en brazos y me llevo hacia su habitación, me deposito en la cama suavemente hasta quedar de nuevo arriba mío y yo ya estaba descolocada.

Beso mi cuello, mi clavícula y mi escote. Estaba hiperventilando, me faltaba el aire. Volvió a subir la ruta hasta llegar a mi rostro, beso mis parpados, mis mejillas, la punta de la nariz, la frente y finalmente beso mis labios, aunque fuera solamente un simple roce, el roce de una rosa contra la otra.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

- Te amo Bella Swan. Desde el primer momento me cautivaste y no te dejare escapara nunca de mi lado. Ahora eres mía – susurró y yo simplemente sonreí. Sonreí como jamás lo había echo en años y lo bese. Lo bese con fervor aunque mi aire se agotara yo seguiría haciéndolo. En menos de un minuto ya estabas totalmente desvestidos y al primer susurro mío de su nombre y el del mío sabia que con seguridad que era suya. Siempre lo seria, lo fui de un principio desde que nuestras manos estrechadas me dieron una corriente eléctrica. Y ahora, en un acto de amor era eternamente suya.

Y así fue, como a la mañana siguiente salí de su habitación y fui a mi departamento pensando sonriente y alegre pero con cinismo. Había algo que debía agradecerle a Jacob Black, si no fuera por el nada lo ocurrido a la noche en el departamento de en frente con un dios griego jamás habría ocurrido.

- ¡Cariño! Trae un par más, date prisa que la cama se enfría – grito del otro departamento Edward.

Salí de mis pensamientos y asentí. Fui al cajón de la mesa de luz de mi habitación y saque una caja de condones. Sonreí abiertamente.

Oh si, gracias Jacob Black. Tú nunca supiste entenderme y jamás complacerme. Ahora si encontré a alguien que me complaciera bastante y me amara.

Uno nunca sabe cuando es bueno recurrir al último recurso para salir bien parada de una situación.

Marque un número y del otro lado una voz chillona me contesto.

- ¿Funciono? – preguntó con voz aguda.

Sonreí con ímpetu.

- Como anillo al dedo. Gracias Izy – le agradecí a la chica rubia teñida que horas antes había echo un escándalo en mi apartamento. Corte y fui con la caja de condones hacia el apartamento de frente.

Esta más que claro, si algún día necesitan que el amor de su vida las rescate de las garras de un novio infiel llamen a una prostituta que aunque parecen caras y vulgares en ocasiones tener contactos con ellas sirve.

¿Querían que les hablara de amor? Pues error. Nada en la vida cuesta barato y si para conseguir a tu chico hay que hacer sacrificios entonces hazlos.

Bella Swan miro de nuevo la caja de condones y pensó relamiéndose los labios: Si este fue mi sacrificio, lo volvería hacer millones de veces.

Y sonriendo entro a la habitación de su chico y cerro la puerta de un portazo, lo que siguiera luego ya no seria apto para oídos inocentes.


End file.
